Let's Mess With The Hetalia Guys Over Chat!
by Pandaninja of Awesomeness
Summary: Fear and Dino hack into the Hetalia Country Chatroom, and, of course, they bring their crazy friends! Let's just hope they don't kill anyone too soon, right?


**Hey guys! I found these little Chatroom fanfictions cruising around the net tonight, and I thought I would make one of my own! If ya'll don't mind, I'm gonna put a few OC's in here also, just because my friends are completely crazy and probably won't get along with countries very well. Let's see how it goes! **

**FearTheSaxophone has entered.**

**BestBlondeHairAndRoses has entered.**

**DinosaurOfAwesomeness has entered.**

FearTheSaxophone: See Katie! I told you there was a chatroom just for countries!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Yeah, You're right. But it doesn't look like any countries are here. Maybe we should just leave.

BestBlondeHairAndRoses: WAIT LADIES! Not so fast! Have you completely overlooked moi? By far the sexiest country on the planet?

FearTheSaxophone: No, we didn't OVERLOOK you, we just thought you weren't a country.

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: OMG France? Is that you?

BestBlondeHairAndRoses: The one and only, Ma cherie!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: O_O... Hey Katie!

FearTheSaxophone: Yeah?

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: We should bring Jake in here!

FearTheSaxophone: Gosh No! He'll scare the countries with his perviness!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Too Late!

**CJ has entered.**

CJ: What's up, Chonga?

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: o/o... nothing, just talking to France.

CJ: You mean Brandt?

FearTheSaxophone: No, the actual country France.

BestBlondeHairAndRoses: Hello, sir!

CJ: 'Sup.

**OldGloryandLadyLiberty has entered. **

**UnionJackFlyingHigh has entered.**

OldGloryandLadyLiberty: Aw, Shoot. I was hoping I would be on before you, Britain.

UnionJackFlyingHigh: I could say the same, git.

BestBlondeHairAndRoses: Ohonononon! Welcome to our little... party, England, America.

UnionJackFlyingHigh: Oh God No.

FearTheSaxophone: a;lkjsdlkfhioypwe;ulj!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Katie!

CJ: Oh crap.

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: What's up with the Fear person over there?

FearTheSaxophone: I'm fine. Just, I would suggest not taking God's name in vain around me.

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: ….

UnionJackFlyingHigh: My apologies, Um...

FearTheSaxophone: It's Fear. Or Sax, or Katie. I really don't care.

UnionJackFlyingHigh: Ok, Fear. I'm England.

FearTheSaxophone: ^_^ I know!

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: Wait! I have a question!

FearTheSaxophone: Yea?

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: What country do you represent? This is a countries only chat room, after all.

FearTheSaxophone: Uh... We're not -

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: We represent your states!

FearTheSaxophone: Actually, I'm the confederacy. But I'm totally against slavery!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: I'm Arkansas!

CJ: I represent Washington D.C! That means I'm the most important! Bow at my feet!

FearTheSaxophone: In your dreams, Jake.

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: Sweet! I have states up in here!

UnionJackFlyingHigh: I hope they're not as obnoxious as you.

BestBlondeHairAndRoses: Oh, poo. We have to deal with more of you southern possum eating hicks?

FearTheSaxophone: HEY! Watch it!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Yeah! We don't eat possum, and we carry guns, you know!

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: Hey Frenchie! Watch this!

**BestBlondeHairAndRoses has been disconnected.**

FearTheSaxophone: Woot! Go America!

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: Wait. How did you know who I was?

FearTheSaxophone: Oh, your famous, dude! So are you, England!

UnionJackFlyingHigh: Really?

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Well, in Katie's mind you are. She's in love with ya'll!

FearTheSaxophone: O/O... Oh crap! It's late!

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: It's only Nine o'clock!

FearTheSaxophone: Well, I gotta start on my world history projects.

UnionJackFlyingHigh: May I ask what on?

FearTheSaxophone: The Revolutionary War and Early Japan.

UnionJackFlyingHigh: …

OldGloryAndLadyLiberty: …

FearTheSaxophone: Oh sorry. Forgot. Touchy subject. Awkward. Well, I guess I better go before I put my foot in my mouth again. See Ya'll later!

**FearTheSaxophone has left.**

DinosaurOfAwesomeness: Aw! Katie! Don't leave me!

**DinosaurofAwesomeness has left.**

CJ: Hey! Dino! I don't know any of these people!

**CJ has left.**

**A.N. Boy, that was fun! By the way, I don't own Hetalia or any of the ACTUAL characters except for my OC's. Oh, and, special thanks to Katie for being completely clueless about me writing this, and Jake for being... well... Jake. I hope to add more chapters and more countries! Oh, and just in case ya'll were confused, FearTheSaxophone is another one of my aliases. AND! Before I forget, Review if you want! My teddy bear eats reviews... he's very hungry!**

**- Bamboo and cuteness, PandaNinja**


End file.
